Kitten tales
by Trinity1998
Summary: Tai Lung's at it again, this time he's positive his plan is foolproof, just as long as he can to the palace., Possibly going to be a multi chapter, critic is always welcome! Cover up
1. Chapter 1

The clouds had begun to gray swell hours ago and now gleefully roared as their contents soaked Tai lung's fur.  
The snow leopard was now in a bit of a sticky situation. With his tail trapped underneath a boulder, he had no choice but to suffer through the storm as he tried in vain to free his tail.  
How it had become stuck was unknown to him as he had been_ sleep_ during the event, Something had obviously gone wrong during his escape, but at least this time he had made it outside and apparently off the mountain the prison was in, judging by the lack of snow.

Still it probably only a matter of time before they stumbled upon him and in his current position he was a sitting duck-amongst a herd of angry rhinos who wanted nothing more than to trample him for making them look bad- Next time he would have to think of a more permanent way to deal with his guards. It wasn't like any of this was his fault anyway, not _really_ anyway.  
All Tai lung had wanted was the scroll, proof of all his hard work, but Oogway hadn't wanted that.  
The Tortoise had never liked him, without reason too, he had denied his dreams without a second thought. So in the end it was Oogway's fault- and partially Shifu's fault for not questioning the Tortoise or reading the note he left him- that the village had to be burned and lives possibly lost so his dreams could come true, both of which could have been avoided with a simple yes. See? All_ Oogway's_ fault, never his.  
However there was still a chance for that dream to come true, provided he could get his tail unlodged and no rhinos found him before that happened.  
Twenty years was a long time. By now Oogway was probably dead and gone and if that was true the only thing standing between him and glory was Shifu, but if he played his cards right, dealing with him would be easy.

Tai Lung winced as the boulder sunk deeper into the wet ground dragging his tail with it.  
Then it came to him.

A/N.  
Like it? Cant stand it?  
I hope you liked it, I maybe turning this into a multi chapter fic.  
Oh yes and please critic is welcome I want to improve!

And I should reveal this now to prevent confusion, Tai Lung cant remember anything after escaping Prison, so this is set after the events of the movie


	2. Chapter 2, so late so sorry!

Tai lung had successfully dug his tail from underneath the boulder sending it rolling down a slope with frightening accuracy, he flicked the mud from his claws and mad haste towards the village where his sweet dragon scroll dwelled.  
When he arrived at the village it looked like a tornado had hit it pots, pans and chunks of wood lay scattered over the streets, The old restaurant that had once seemed so tall and mighty when he was a cub strangely had a rather large hole in it.  
What exactly had Shifu let happen in his absence? He really didnt want to know, he turned back to the task he had set out to do, he needed to get up to the palace grab the scroll,leave then, then he'd...He wasn't sure what he would do after that but he'd figure it out no problem.  
He bounded up the stairs carefully making sure not to let a stone slip or his tail brush against anything, he needed the element of surprise on his side.  
The court yard was empty not surprising, now that he was gone Shifu probably never used it, he hoped he regretted his decision now, and got fat, yes defiantly that.  
Inside his ears caught the sound of voices and utensils scraping at dishes, so Shifu had guest? Or maybe Oogway was still alive after all, Shifu had never been the social one.

For now he put aside the thought, and rushed towards the hall of heros his mouth watering at the prospect of finally getting his hands on that scroll. The hall of heros was untouched everything as he remembered, well almost, Tai lungs mouth dropped as he stared up at the place where his scroll should have been, It was empty.  
Seriously?  
He looked at ceiling in silently asking what he had ever done to deserve this cruel unusual punishment, he just wanted the blasted scroll for goodness sake! was that so much to ask?  
He remained staring at the ceiling until he heard a door open which brought him back to reality,  
Behind him stood a rather shocked looking Tigress.  
He gave her his best grin what could go wrong? "Hey pretty, seen a scroll around here?"  
And suddenly that look of shock turned to one of rage and she launched herself at him.

A/N. La la la, what? Okay okay okay, I know its bad and Im late like really really really late I'm sorry but I got writers block.


End file.
